


Kinktober 2020

by thisnthat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnthat/pseuds/thisnthat
Summary: Various kink prompts for kinktober. Adding fandoms/characters/tags as i go, will not be updated daily. Expect horror/slasher characters mostly.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kinktober 2020

It wasn’t unusual for Ada to show up late, Leon reminds himself, looking away from his watch to focus on anything else. The murmur of couples at other tables, the pristine white table cloth, the romantic lighting of the chandeliers, the empty plate in front of him and the half-finished bottle of wine. A waiter approaching, a look of annoyance masked by forced politeness. 

Leon waves him away, standing from the table and snatching his jacket off the back of the chair. His storm out the door unnoticed by the other diners. The evening air combats his attempt to light a cigarette, frustration mounting with each flick of his lighter. At least he could count on the valet to be prompt. 

The clicking of high heels draws his attention away from his brooding, cigarette falling from his lips at the sight of her.

A sleek, form-fitting red dress and heels to match, an unmarked shopping bag in hand, a large black mink coat with even darker sunglasses, unusual for anyone else to wear at night. But not Ada. A faint smile tugs at her lips upon seeing him, if only for a moment.

“Look who decided to show up,” Leon attempts to chastise her.

She approaches as if nothing had been said, planting a quick peck on his cheek. His blushing indicates all is forgiven as the car pulls up beside them.

“Our chariot awaits?” Ada asks.

Accepting the keys Leon opens the passenger door for her, a giddy laugh escaping him as he bolts around to the driver’s side. Dinner or not, at least she still planned to spend the evening with him.

Once inside the apartment Ada removes her coat, an eager Leon placing it in the closet for her. She glances around the living room, sneaking a look down the hall into the kitchen. Another smile, he spruced up the place since her last visit.

“Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat?” Leon offers, a bounce in his step.

“I’m fine, darling,” she removes her sunglasses, setting them on a nearby table.

Leon stops mid-step, torn between surprise and hurt.

“I got you, us, something,” she winks.

“Oh?” Leon gulps.

“Shall we?” Ada saunters past him into the bedroom shopping bag in hand, a dumbfounded Leon close behind.

The moment they cross the threshold Leon pulls her into a kiss. Ada’s surprise caught between his lips, his tongue coaxing a moan from her instead. Strong hands stroking across her body, desperate to feel her, each spot as perfect as the last to take hold of her. Leon’s needy panting brings a smile to her face once again. She firmly places one of his hands on her hip and another on the back of her neck before returning to their task of unbuttoning his shirt, never once breaking the kiss. 

This was far from their first time together, but his eagerness like that of a puppy always amused her. He’d need a firm hand to control his excitement, and Ada came prepared this time.

Their lips part long enough for Ada to help him remove his shirt, connecting again immediately. Leon fumbles with his belt, but a quick slap of his hands opens his eyes to a knowing look from his lover. Ada turns around, motioning for him to undo her dress. He nearly rips the zipper off its track, clutching his hands into fists to stop from touching her as she steps out of it.

Facing him once again, a black lace bra with leather straps hardly concealing anything from him but perfectly matching the look of a pair of leather strapped panties, but Leon tilts his head to the side. They look more like a type of leather jockstrap, going around her hips and thighs with a hole over her mound.

“Take ‘em off,” Ada says, nodding toward his pants.

Without a second thought Leon obeys, almost falling over as he stumbles out of them in a rush. His size always elicits a gasp of wonder from Ada, as she steadies herself and removes another leather object Leon is unfamiliar with.

“For you,” she purrs, fastening the leather harness around his chest.

She gives it a quick tug, pulling him toward her for another passionate kiss. He’s not sure why she would need something like this, she has to push him off more often than pull him in with how his overzealous nature tends to get in the way of her favored, more elaborate, positions.

“Sit,” she instructs, pointing toward the bed.

He does as he is told, watching impatiently as she searches the bag for something else.

“For me,” Ada smiles, pulling out a decently-sized dildo.

Leon’s face contorts with confusion, but she shushes him before he can voice his complaints. She locks the dildo into place as Leon begins to piece it all together now.

“You take such good care of me every time,” Ada croons, approaching a shaky Leon, “I want to make you feel good too.”

Leon finds himself involuntarily lying down as she approaches, holding himself up by his elbows to make sure he sees every inch of her, one of his hands instinctively wrapping around his already hard cock.

Grabbing a small bottle of lube, Ada begins coating one of her fingers.

“Are you ready, pretty boy?” she asks.

His vigorous nod is interrupted by a soft kiss. Ada gently rubs her slick finger along his rim before slowly pushing into his asshole.

A surprised gasp from Leon brings her to a halt, heavy-lidded eyes watching his face intently for any signs of discomfort.

Leon’s chest heaves with the strange feeling, trying to collect himself. 

Ada trails soft kisses along his jaw, biting at his neck playfully.

“Relax, deep breaths,” she whispers, hot breath raising bumps along his skin.

With great effort Leon closes his eyes, breathing steadily through his nose, focusing on the feeling as her finger slides all the way inside him. Shuddering gasps as he breathes out, the movement of her pulling out of him partway. 

“You’re doing so good,” she smiles against his neck.

Her finger slides in easier this time, his muscles relaxing as his breathing evens out. Another slow test and she pulls out fully, recoating her finger in lube along with a second. He groans at her exit, pushing himself toward her hand with need.

She obliges, this time slipping two fingers inside him. Leon’s fists clench the sheets beneath them, a ragged gasp tensing his body as he attempts to regain control. Ada lifts herself above him again, watching as his eyebrows lift in pleasure, his eyes closed tight to focus on how she feels inside him.

A few more probing strokes and she feels him loosen, eager as always for more.

Pulling out again, this time to coat the dildo in lube, leads to pathetic whines emanating from Leon, his puppy dog eyes watching her.

“I promise, from now on, I won’t stop until you’ve cum for me,” Ada smiles, one hand gripping his thigh with the other guiding herself inside him.

Even with the foreplay, Leon struggles to relax as he feels the girth of Ada’s cock pushing at his entrance.

“Remember to relax,” Ada instructs.

Leon bites his lip, spreading his legs a bit wider. A deep breath and she pushes into him, ass loosening only to tighten around her cock immediately.

“That’s it,” she croons.

Leon half-sits up, surprised at the pain of his ass stretching around her cock, a broken gasp wracks his body. He never imagined something like this could feel so good despite the pain.

Sheathed to the hilt inside him Ada holds a moment, watching as Leon adjusts to the intrusion, slowly laying back down, his grip on the sheets releasing as he sighs, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d even been holding.

A smile curls at her lips, pulling out part way before thrusting into him again, faster this time. His body rocks with the impact, head lolling back in pleasure, face betraying no signs of pain. Looming over him, Ada sets an even pace, thrusting into him fully each time, hands guiding his hips to keep up with her. 

As they hit their stride, Leon reaches for his cock again, stroking it in time to Ada’s movements. The pain of her stretching him fully replaced by the pleasure of her being inside him, of the way she looked so in control over him. Knowing she would take good care of him.

Leon shifted beneath her, wanting more but unsure how to request it. With a smirk Ada pulls out, a despondent whimper on his lips interrupted by her quickly flipping him onto his stomach. Ada spreads his legs again, lining up her cock with his entrance as he arches toward her. Without warning she thrusts her full length into him. A choked groan of pleasure fills the air as Leon adjusts to the new position. 

Ada grabs Leon’s harness, roughly lifting then shoving him back down into a better arch, holding tight to keep him steady as she continues ramming into his tight ass.

In this new position Leon can’t control his moans, loudly crying out for more, ragged breaths caught in the momentum of Ada fucking him with a strength he’d only seen her tap into when saving his ass from zombies. 

Leon is far from prepared for the added euphoria of Ada’s next move, taking his cock in her hand and pumping him in rhythm to her thrusts. Hands gripping the sheets and toes curling at the intensity, Leon nears his orgasm as Ada’s cock hits just the right spot inside him. Feeling his cock twitch in her grip, Ada leans in close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Cum for me,” her whisper a command.

A guttural moan rises to a growl as Leon lets the pleasure flood his system, legs nearly giving as he cums to her touch, coating his stomach and dripping onto the sheets below. Ada slows her pace at the feeling of his slick on her fingers, kissing along his back until finally pulling out of him.

Leon’s orgasm leaves him a collapsed heap of shaking limbs and even shakier breaths, sweat beading his face as he watches Ada with pure adoration in his big, sweet eyes.

Tossing him a towel Ada unclicks the dildo, setting it to the side before joining him on the bed.

“Was it good for you, darling?” she asks.

Too exhausted to form a coherent sentence, Leon opts to simply pull her into a sloppy kiss, praying to convey how good she made him feel with his tongue against hers. This would be an act to repeat again _very_ soon.


End file.
